


A Suspicious Gift

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Gifted [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley brings Buffy a recently discovered piece of 'demon' technology as a gift from the Initiative. <i>-part of the Gifted series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suspicious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Suspicious Gift  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SG-1  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season four of BtVS and after "Upgrades" of SG-1

The look she was giving the thing in Riley's hands could only be called skeptical. He laughed when she arched an eyebrow, and pushed it toward her again.

"Really, just give it a look! Dr. Walsh said this just came in from another branch of the Initiative in Colorado." After another moment, still looking skeptical, she took the thing into her own hands, turning it over and over for a moment before glancing back up.

"So what exactly _is_ it, other than the most atrocious arm accessory I've ever seen."

"Dr. Walsh said it's an ancient artifact from a race of demons called the Ataniks," he laughed, settling down to sit on the bed beside his girlfriend. "We don't know too much about it, apparently they were pretty tight lipped when Colorado gave it to us, but she wanted you to have it."

"That's kinda wiggy. If they're your friends and all, why wouldn't they tell you?" Laying her head on his shoulder, she continued to eye the armband. Experimentally, she laid it out on her arm, just to see how it would look, and immediately scrunched up her nose.

"Well, we're kind of rivals to them. Both branches are doing the same thing, looking for ways to defend ourselves, but their methods are different." Reaching out to where it laid on top of her arm, Riley pointed at a spot on the band. "From what they told us, that lights up when it's on. It's supposed to enhance your body's performance. Make you faster, stronger."

"Sounds pretty nifty! And Dr. Walsh wanted _me_ to have it?

"Yeah, it's a gesture of good will. After all, you're going to be working with us now." He flashed a grin. "Go ahead. Put it on, try it out."

"If you say so! Don't want to let her down, right?" With a nod, she reached down and snapped the sides of the armband into place, almost excited about it now. If it could really do what Riley said it could, the baddies wouldn't stand a chance against her! "Here goes!" Buffy let go, waiting to see if she felt any different- only to watch in dismay as the sides flew open once more almost immediately. Confused, she turned her gaze up to her boyfriend. "It's broke?"

"Huh, that's strange. I know they worked at the base in Colorado." Taking the inert band from her arm, he eyed it carefully. "The records said that much at least. Maybe one of the others should try it?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'll bet Xander and Willow would love the chance to be all super with me!"

"Tell you what. I'll talk to Dr. Walsh and get a couple more of these." With a grin, Riley kissed Buffy's forehead before standing. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"See you then! I'll be waiting!"


End file.
